historic_housesfandomcom-20200213-history
Craigdarroch Castle
Craigdarroch Castle in Victoria, British Columbia, Canada, is a historic, Victorian-era Scottish Baronial mansion. It was designated a National Historic Site of Canada due to its landmark status in Victoria. Description Craigdarroch Castle has 39 rooms. It was constructed in the late 1800s as a family residence for the wealthy coal baron Robert Dunsmuir and his wife Joan. Robert died in April 1889, 17 months before construction on the castle was completed. His sons Alexander and James took over the role of finishing the castle after his death. The initial architect of the castle, Warren Heywood Williams, also died before completion of the castle. His work was taken over by his associate, Arthur L. Smith, in 1890. James Dunsmuir also commissioned the construction of Victoria's second castle; Hatley Castle located in Colwood, British Columbia. Craigdarroch Castle is believed to have cost as much as $500,000 when it was built, and included granite from British Columbia, tile from San Francisco, and an oak staircase prefabricated in Chicago.Segger, Martin and Franklin, Douglas, Victoria; A Primer for Regional History in Architecture, Victoria; Heritage Architectural Guides, p. 285 When originally constructed Craigdarroch stood in grounds comprising 28 acres (110,000 sq m) of formal gardens in Victoria's Rockland neighbourhood.Segger and Franklin, p. 287 Upon the death of Robert Dunsmuir's widow, Joan, the Craigdarroch estate was sold to land speculator Griffith Hughes for $38,000 who subdivided the estate into building lots.Reksten, Terry, The Dunsmuir Saga, Vancouver; Douglas & McIntyre, 1991, p. 200. To stimulate sales during a slow real estate market, Griffiths announced that the castle would be the subject of a raffle, to be won by one of the purchasers of the residential parcels carved from the estate. The winner, Solomon Cameron, mortgaged the castle to finance other speculative ventures which failed, leaving him broke, and in 1919 ownership of the castle passed to one of Cameron's creditors, the Bank of Montreal.Reksten, p. 200 The four-story Craigdarroch Castle still has lavish furnishings from the 1890s and is known for its stained-glass and intricate woodwork. The Castle is currently owned by the Craigdarroch Castle Historical Museum Society, which is a private non-profit society, and is open to the public. The castle is a tourist attraction, and receives 150,000 visitors a year. The Institute for Stained Glass in Canada has documented the stained glass at Craigdarroch Castle. Occupation The home had six main eras of occupation: * The Dunsmuir era (1890-1908) * The Military Hospital Era (1919-1921) * Victoria College Era (1921-1946) * Victoria School Board Office Era (1946-1968) * Victoria Conservatory of Music Era (1969-1979) * Museum Era (1979–Present) Rumors and legends Visitors have reported seeing the ghost of a woman in a white dress and objects moving on their own, as well as hearing a child crying and a piano playing when no one else is present."Canada’s haunted Castle Craigdarroch". http://www.house-crazy.com/canadas-haunted-castle-craigdarroch/ References External links * http://www.thecastle.ca[[Category:Castles in Canada]] Category:Scottish baronial architecture Category:Historic house museums in British Columbia Category:Houses in British Columbia Category:Victoria, British Columbia Category:Houses completed in 1890 Category:Houses rumored to be haunted Category:Reportedly haunted locations